Love is Blindness
by ConfusedStarfish
Summary: An alternate telling of Kingdom Hearts where at the end of Chain of Memories Namine betrays Sora and joins Organization XIII. After Sora's death, Kairi is now the only Keyblade Wielder left to stop the Organization from achieving Kingdom Hearts. A Namine x Roxas x Kairi love triangle. (The story is much better than the summary, I promise!)
1. Prologue

**(A/N): Hey guys! I'm really happy I finally got around to writing this story. I didn't revise it as much as my other one so there will probably be some bugs here and there (I'm not usually a writer, I'm a musician lol), but I tried. Just let me know if you find any and I'll fix it! Also the main pairings are RoxasxNamine and RoxasxKairi, but there's also some KairixSora and I'm thinking of putting in some hints of AxelxSaix so tell me if you guys want me to emphasize that pairing more!**

**P.S. The dialogue at the beginning is actual dialogue from Chain of Memories. I OWN NOTHING. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix. If I owned it, I'd be chilling at my million dollar condo in Tokyo right now.**

**BUT ANYWAYS,**

**ENJOY.**

_**Chapter Zero: "Prologue"**_

"Goodbye." A teenage girl with blonde hair said, with a look of regret on her face. She and another boy, who looked to be around the same age as her, stood together in a completely white room that almost looked as if it was devoid of walls. Behind the boy she was talking to, there was a large egg shaped cocoon.

"No, not goodbye!" The boy began. "When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real! Promise me, Namine."

"You're going to forget making that promise." Namine says looking towards the blank floors.

"If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there right? So the memory of our promise will always be inside of me somewhere. I'm sure of it." He says cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, it's a promise." She replies.

"Good. Until later." He then walks into the cocoon, and signals goodbye to the small girl while a glass surface begins to in-case him from behind into the structure. After the structure completely encloses him, she begins.

"I'm so sorry, Sora." Footsteps begin to approach behind her. "But, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold up that promise, to you." A tear slides down her face, while a tall man in a black coat walks up behind her, placing a hand on top of her shoulder.

"You've done well, Namine."

**o**-o-**o**-o-**o**-o-**o**

The reflection of the sun bounced off of the glistening ocean's water, as its mixed hues set into the horizon. On the beach, a young girl with reddish brown hair stared off into the sunset with a dazed look in her eyes. The island she was standing on was small and infested with all sorts of tropical greenery, which contrasted beautifully with the sunset's mixed colors. Out of the greenery appeared a small mouse-like creature, who seemed to be holding a letter in his hand and a nervous expression on his face.

The being took in a deep breath and continued walking towards the girl. Once he was close enough behind her, he cleared his throat to catch her attention. She turned around, "Your Majesty!" the girl bows. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Do you have any news about Sora or Riku?" she asks.

"Kairi," He begins, but looks away as if to distract himself from what he's about to say. "There's no news on what's happened to Riku." The girl's face falls. "But, we do have some news on what has happened to Sora." He then motions towards the card in his hand, and passes it to her. She hesitantly begins to open the card, knowing whatever it said couldn't be good.

_Dear Kairi,_

_It is of our deepest apologies to inform you that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are no long with us. We have been informed that the three fought bravely against a dark organization, that we have yet to gain much more information on, at a place called 'Castle Oblivion'. Although, they managed to take out a majority of the members located at the castle, they did inevitably end up sacrificing their own lives to ensure the safety of the other worlds, and those who inhabit them. We will forever be grateful of their sacrifice._

_Sincerely,  
The Kingdom._

The girl, dropped the note in shock. "But… How?" She managed to squeak out, before a stream of tears began to slide down her face.

"…There was someone who betrayed him. We don't have all of the details but-,"

"Well, when you get the details I wanna know!" She yells, anger rising throughout her whole body.

"Kairi, please calm down."

"No! I _wan_t to know! I want to know somebody could possibly look Sora in the eyes and _lie_ to him!" She lowers her voice slightly. "He was the most loyal and honest person, I've ever known... I just don't understand." She allows her body to fall to the sand while her anger transforms into sadness.

"What kind of person, could possibly betray him like that?"

**o**-o-**o**-o-**o**-o-**o**

The room was completely devoid of color. Colorless Victorian decorations covered the room, white paint across the ceilings, borders, and walls, and white columns framing the edges of the room. The only spot of color, in the room was coming from the two people who inhabited it. One was a male who looked to be in his late teens, he had red spiky hair, a black coat on, and stunning bright green eyes. He leaned against one of the columns, with a bored expression on his face.

The other person, was a small teenage girl, with light blonde hair and a plain white dress that almost camouflaged her into the walls of the room. The girl was sitting down on the opposite side from the boy, and was drawing feverously down in her notepad.

Just then, a speck of black dust rises up, and a black corridor emerges in the center of the room. Both the boy and the girl flinch in response to the corridor's sudden arrival, the girl in fear and the boy in shock. Out of the darkness steps out a tall man wearing the same coat as the red-head. This man has long silver hair, incredibly tan skin, and bright yellow eyes that could tear straight into the soul of anyone who stared directly into them.

"Mater Xemnas! What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"Axel, you sound surprised." He comments. "But don't worry nobody's in trouble here. I just came by to have a small chat with Namine." The girl filched again in response to this. "Axel, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment."

"As you wish." Axel replies, while exiting out of the room.

"I know you're secret, Namine." He states, moving beside her. She shifts uncomfortably away from him and replies, "I have no idea what you're talking about." The man crouches down beside her and laughs darkly. "You have to know by now Namine that I'm much too smart to believe that lie." He begins to whisper. "I know that you're planning on betraying me." She shifts her head sharply, a look of horror on her face. "Now, now, calm down. I'm not mad. That's exactly what I intended for you to do in the first place."

"I-I, don't-"

He shushes her, "Let me explain. You see there are some traitors among the members that I sent to Castle Oblivion, some _real_ traitors. And by you helping Sora defeat the members here, I'm relinquished of the blood stains I'd get on my hands, by doing it myself. But there is one problem. I need to get rid of Sora, too."

"And you think I'll help you?" She asks.

He laughs once more. "I _know _you'll help me, because me and you aren't much different Namine. We both have a problem. And if you help me with my problem, I'll help you with yours."

"And what _is_ my problem?" she asks, beginning to sound slightly interested.

"Your problem my dear, is what you _desire_. And I know that all you've ever desired in your young life was to be important to somebody, for somebody to love you, someone to put you first. You desire for that person to be, Sora."

"That's a lie!"

"Don't try to deny it. It's written all over your face." She looks down her face completely red.

"What you want most of all out of your life, is the prince charming character to come sweep you off of your feet, to make you feel loved, and cherished. But the problem is, you don't have your own heart. You share a heart with Kairi." He steps back. "Tragic really, because this means that you have no control over who you love." He trails off. "And deep down inside of you, you know that Sora will always choose her over you. And now you're controlling his memories, making him forget about her and fall for you. And you use us as your excuse; you say that we're forcing you to do this, and that you'll change his memories back later because it's the _moral _thing to do. But deep down inside, I think we both know that you want to keep his memories like this, for good."

"Stop."

"Because you know otherwise, he will never love you,"

"Please, stop."

"He'll always put Kairi first,"

"Stop!"

"And you'll be left alone to deteriorate into darkness, all by yourself."

"STOP!" She yells with her hands over her ears. "… Please, stop." He places his hands on top of hers, moves them down to her side, and then guides her up from the chair to stand.

"I'm here to help Namine. I know the perfect person to give you the happy ending you desire. The _only _other person, actually."

"Pl-Please, I'll help you. Tell me, who is it?" She asks desperately.

He smiles. "I'll tell you. His name is-"

**o**-o-**o**-o-**o**-o-**o**

"ROXAS!" Axel yells, at a young blonde boy, almost causing him to fall off of the clock tower they were sitting on. "What's up, man? You keep zoning out. I was trying to tell a story here!"

"Sorry, Axel." Roxas begins, scratching the back of his head. "I just-, I feel like I'm remembering something. Something really important, that I forgot."

"Something from your past life?"

"No, it's not that." He pauses for a brief moment. "Hey Axel, do you remember that girl we use to hangout with?"

"What? You mean Larxene?"

Roxas laughs. "No, definitely _not_ Larxene… I meant that other girl. You know, she use to eat ice cream with us on the clock tower, and she went on missions with us."

"Hmm. Another girl, that's in the organization that we use to hang out with, besides Larxene…" He pauses. "Now that I think about it, maybe there was someone else we use to hang out with." He leans back, placing his arms behind his head. "But, what was her name? Shyanne, maybe? No, it needs an 'x' in it… Shyax? Ugh, that's not it." He pulls himself back up, and places a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Sorry, man. I don't think there was anyone else."

"No, wait… I remember now." He says, shaking off Axel's hand.

"You do?"

"Yeah." He replies, staring off into the sunset with a glazed over expression.

"Well tell me, what was her name?" Axel asks.

"Her name's… _Namine_."

_**(A/N): Just in case you're wondering. Yes, Namine DID just replace Roxas' memories of Xion with herself. Ain't she a stinker? And OK, I know this chapter is probably really confusing because it does a lot of time jumping, but I really couldn't think of a better way to transition these scenes otherwise, since they all happen at pretty separate times. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoyed! This is more of just a chapter to set the story up, so please give the next chapter a chance, I promise it'll be better, and less confusing! :D**_

_**P.S. I already have the next chapter on my computer and just need to revise it some. Believe me the next chapter is LONG. But I should have it up in a day or so.**_

_**ALSO,**_

_**I LIVE FOR YOUR FEEDBACK. **_

_**TILL' NEXT TIME. PEACE OUT.**_


	2. A Witch

_**(A/N): WARNING: Namine is going to seem extremelyyyy OOC in this chapter, and that's because she is. This story requires her in particular, to be completely psychotic and evil. But don't worry she's not OOC for no reason, I'll explain why and when she got so cray cray in a later chapter. Anyways enjoy the story!**_

_**Disc.: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or that song from The Great Gatsby.**_

_**Chapter One – "A Witch"**_

"_All my life, I've been designated as the outcast. A mistake. I had been used in everyone's personal gain to fulfill their needs. But did one single person ask me what I wanted? No. I was told that I was a doll, a clone, a useless nobody. You'd think that going through all this would make me a weak puppet, terrified to go against her masters' orders, and it almost did." _Namine silently contemplates to herself.

"_Now, almost two years after being offered the opportunity to join Organization XII, I stand a new woman. I was offered this special proposition from the king of nobodies himself… Xemnas. He was the first being to actually ask me what I wanted, the first person to imply that I had needs. I knew what I was doing was wrong and unjust, but it seemed to be the only opportunity I would ever receive. So I took it, and told him the one thing that consumed my mind. _

_Love. _

_To be important to someone. Not to feel worthless. To feel like that if I were to fade into darkness, that someone would care. _

_This dream of finding 'true love' seemed only possible through controlling Sora's memories, until that night… The night Xemnas told me about Roxas."_

She glances over to the right of her gazing at the blonde in a dark organization coat. The boy stared straight forward with the look of courage a determination plastered across his face.

"_Roxas. Poor sweet innocent Roxas. He is the nobody to Sora, as I am the nobody to Kairi, therefore are hearts were always destined to be together. When we met, it was true. It was like love at first sight. We were inseparable. _

_But I needed more. I deserved more. I needed him to only think of me. For me to be the only person that consumes his thoughts. And that he does. You see, he was Xemnas' first present to me: a puppet that I could form to my liking with no consequences. Roxas, was now my very own personal knight in shining armor. _

_And as much as I love him, I realized that I could have more…._

_Why does Xemnas get to be Superior? Why is he the one who is gets to control Kingdom Hearts and mold all the worlds to his liking, when I'm much more suited for it?"_

"ORDER IN THE COURT" is yelled out by one of the B-Class guards surrounding the doors. Namine sat in the official throne of the Speaker of the Court. The throne was placed at the far end of the tall room overlooking a surplus of peasants talking amongst themselves. The C-Class nobodies, also known as dusks, were organizing the peasants in a line around the room, directed towards Namine. Roxas, an A-Class nobody stood to the right of Namine with his keyblade already summoned as the Court Speaker's personal guard.

"CASE #253, PRESEANT YOURSELF TO THE COURT." The guard continues. A tall woman with long chocolate colored hair hung in braids and wearing a flowing pink gown, steps courageously towards the center of the courtroom. "STATE YOUR NAME." the guard orders. "I am Aerith Lockheart, your honor." She bows. From the masses, a short raven haired girl is dragged out by two B-Class guards. "And this is my daughter Yuffie Lockheart." The girl referred to as Yuffie yanks her arms away from the guards and begins to brush herself off.

"CASE #253: CITIZEN #000-8594 WAS PUT UNDER THE CUSTODY OF ORGANIZATION XIII AFTER WITNESSED TO HAVE STOLEN 4 PRODUCE ITEMS FROM A STREET VENDOR."

"Is this true, young lady?" Namine asks in a formal tone.

Yuffie breathes in, about to speak but is interrupted by Aerith. "It is true your honor. My daughter was caught stealing fruit from a vendor, but only because we have no means to feed ourselves any longer." She gulps softly. "You see your honor, for the past couple of months her father has been working extremely hard to keep our family fed. But in order to do so, he sacrificed his own meals and recently collapsed of starvation. My daughter stole the fruit because she believed it could help my husband. She is very sorry, your honor, and knows to never commit such a crime again. May you please spare us from any harsh punishments? I promise that this will never happen again." She finishes, bowing.

"A touching story…" Namine begins, "Due to your prior circumstances, I will decide to be lenient on you and your daughter."

Aerith stands up, her face completely brightened. "Therefore, I will only charge you and our daughter with the fine of 1,500 munny."

"But your honor," Aerith says, "Weren't you listening? We can't possibly afford to pay that ki-"

"Each." Namine cuts in sternly, while lounging back in her chair. The crowd grows louder.

"What!?" Yuffie chimes in, jumping slightly forward. With this motion, Roxas' eyes dart towards her with a deathly glare. The B-Class guards begin holding Yuffie back as she attempts to move closer to Namine.

"Your mother questioned my listening skills. I could consider that treason, which in most cases is punishable by death. Consider yourselves lucky."

"You bitch!" Yuffie screams out at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the room silences. Roxas dashes towards her with his keyblade touching her throat. "Have some respect." He whispers, then slicing her throat. The guards behind her move back horrified, allowing the girls dying body to crouch to the floor accepting death.

A blood boiling scream escapes from the back of the room causing the crowd to go into panic. A riot begins with the peasants all running in different directions, some trying to escape and some are coming after Namine. B-Class guards begin fighting the peasants coming in Namine's direction and Roxas runs towards Namine, escaping the court area through a guarded passage.

The passage leads to a tall hallway in the private sector of the castle. Once they're outside of the room, the couple enters a wide scale hallway and Namine begins panting a sobbing uncontrollably, "They all hate me." She cries placing her face into her hands.

"No, you did nothing wrong, princess. That girl out there was a brute and needed to be taken out. If not, she could have eventually started a rebellion or worse." He comforts her.

"I know, Roxas. It just scares me, with all those people being so angry with me. I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong…" She whimpers out while sobbing.

"Listen to me Namine," He begins turning her chin to face him. "You are perfect. You are the most honest and wonderful person I've ever met. You are my princess, and you could never do anything wrong in my eyes or anybody's eyes for that matter. If there is even one single person out there that hates you, even in the slightest, then they would have to be the devil, himself." He says, kissing her head and embracing her into a hug.

Namine stops her artificial sobbing for a moment and peaks her eye out of her hand. _"I really did program him perfectly, didn't I?" _She inwardly compliments herself and begins crying once more.

They both then begin to hear the footsteps of someone clapping moving towards them. "Well if it isn't the power couple!" The man yells, "Shedding more blood of the innocent, are we? You two are just _too cute_ when you do that." He comments sarcastically.

"Leave her alone Axel she's had a rough day." Roxas states defensively.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it must be very tiring for little Namine, having you stuck up her ass all day."

"You wanna say that to my face?" Roxas says now facing Axel.

"I just did." Axel replies pushing Roxas back slightly. Just before Roxas can push back, Namine places her hand on his shoulder, "Stop Roxas, he's not worth it." He begins to walk back to her, "You're right." He says still glaring at Axel.

Axel sighs. "As much as I love these moments I share with you two, the real reason I'm here is because Superior wants to see Roxas pronto. It probably has to do with his little temper tantrum in there. "

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute." Roxas replies ignoring Axel's second comment. "Goodbye Namine, I'll see you soon." He starts, holding both of her hands. "I don't want you to worry anymore about what happened in there. I would kill anyone, a million times over, if it could bring a smile to your face." Axel begins making choking and vomiting faces behind them. "I would even kill myself if it would ensure your safety."

"No Roxas, I could never allow you to do that." Namine pleads.

"But I would, for you my princess." He says kneeling and kissing her left hand. "Goodbye Namine, I'll see you tonight." He kisses her forehead and runs off.

Axel scratches his head. "What did you do to that poor guy's memory to make him so nauseating?"

Namine straightens her stance. "Poor, poor, Axel. It must be so lonely being you. Losing both of your best friends to the same organization. How, sad." She says, with a devious smile.

"Poor, poor Namine. It must be hard knowing the only person who can stand you is just a puppet of your own sad deviations."

She stops smiling, and pauses. "You know, Axel. Roxas and I are getting a room right above yours in the palace. I hope you're a heavy sleeper, because Roxas tells me I'm a _very loud _screamer."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! MAY I PRESEANT TO YOU, OUR NEXT IN LINE SUPERIOR! Openly admitting to the public, that she is in fact, _**a whore**_!" Axel exclaims dramatically. "Listen here, witch. You might have Roxas brainwashed with your little magic. But you and I both know that you are the most disgusting, sinful, and foul creature to ever grace humanity with your presence. Got it memorized?"

"Oh stop it Axel, I'm blushing!" She says holding her cheeks. She drops the sarcasm and leans in closer to him. "You can say what you want Axel, but we both know who the higher rank is here. One scream, and I can have Superior sentence you to your death bed... Actually it'll be a lot like the time I turned Roxas against you."

"Oh Roxas!" She whined softly. "He's trying to hurt me! Help, me! He was trying to take advantage of me!" She laughs, dropping the reenactment. "I only wish I could take credit for Saix too, but he came to hate you all on his own. Just like me." And with that final comment, the witch exited the hallway.

Axel clinches his fist. He hates to admit it, but she was right. She uses her powers over Roxas' memories to threaten the Superior into promoting her to higher ranks in the Organization. If Superior is to do anything that she doesn't agree with, she can turn the Organization's only Keyblade Wielder, and only way of building Kingdom Hearts, into a lifeless zombie within seconds. He sighs, regretfully acknowledging this truth, and walks off into the opposite direction of the hallway.

-o-**o**-o-**o-**o-**o**-o-**o-**

During a sunset, a small circular island is surrounded by water, the glistening of the water reflects onto the tall tower sitting on the island's dew covered grass. The tower was made of yellow bricks and contained many lopsided chambers and departments sticking out of it, on its left and right sides. The tower itself, though unintimidating, exuded a sense of mystery. Next to the island was a train track that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. It had moss growing on all of its sides, and a majority of the track's paint had begun to peel off.

On the island, was the girl previously referred to as Kairi. Her short brown hair had now grown past her shoulders and her height had increased by at least a foot. She stood tall staring out into the distance, a look of pride was spread all across her features. Standing in front of her was the former King Mickey who looked as if he hadn't aged a day since Sora's defeat. Next to the king was a much older looking man in a purple robe and starred pointy hat. He had a gray beard that extended down towards him chest, his from eyebrows were crinkled forward, as if he was angry, but for some reason that emotion did not seem to be presented.

Mickey began to clear his throat to speak, "Kairi, as my pupil for the last 18 months I have watched you improve tremendously. When I first met you on that island almost 2 years ago, you were completely unaware of the ability you had to wield a keyblade and now you stand before me, ready to face her last task before being inducted as a Keyblade Master. Tell me Kairi, are you ready for your final task?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Your final task is…. To fight me."

"But, master!"

"Quiet Kairi this is the only way we can be sure that you are ready to take on Organization XII." He crouches into a fighting stance and summons his keyblade.

"If that's what it takes… Then I'm ready." She smiles summoning her keyblade.

The two stare at each other, preparing themselves for the fateful test. The older man clears his throat. "Ready…" he begins, "Fight!"

Kairi uses her legs to dash towards the King attempting to hit his legs. But Mickey, having expected this jumps up and hits her with a Watera attack. Kairi undamaged but shocked from the magical attack leans forward, and turns only to fire a Freeze attack completely freezing the personified mouse. The cube he's contained in hits the ground without a scratch.

"Settle down Kairi! There is no need to use that powerful of an attack in a test battle. This battle is about tactic not brutality!" The gray haired man yells out at her.

Mickey uses a Firega to melt the cube around him. He then stands tall although the spell did manage to do significant damage to him. "Yen Sid, is right Kairi. I will not allow you to pass if you let darkness get the best of you. Black Magic can be used to protect the innocent, but when used too frequently it can consume you. Try focusing on using your keyblade or White Magic more."

She shakes her head acknowledging the feedback and once again moves toward him with a swing of her keyblade. Mickey again dodges the attack by doing a back handspring. When landing he dashes, keyblade in hand, towards Kairi who blocks his attack using her keyblade. The two are now face to face using pure strength to see who the stronger opponent is.

The two begin to inflict power on both sides, but Kairi begins to lose her balance first. Once realizing this she digs her feet into the ground. With the thought of defeat consuming her body, she emits a dark aura that gives her a large boost in power which sending Mickey flying towards the other side of the tiny island.

"Not, again." Yen Sid says, while massaging his forehead.

"Woohoo!" Kairi screams, "I did it! I beat the King!" She continues while jumping into the air.

"Just one moment Kairi." Yen Sid begins.

"Oh, no." She stops celebrating and sighs to herself.

"What did I and the King tell you is the most important element of becoming a Keyblade Master?"

"To learn how to balance light and darkness inside yourself, so that you may never become a threat to the ones you are trying to protect." She recites, completely monotone.

"And how is it that you've memorized that rule yet you completely decide to disregard it every time you step into battle?"

"I'm not trying to master Yen Sid! It's just, that I've taken this test 5 times now and I'm able to beat Mickey each time! Maybe I'm not ready to call myself a 'Keyblade Master' yet, but I know I have what it takes to destroy the Organization!"

"I wouldn't count on that." Mickey chimes in, walking towards the two's conversation, "Being strong is not enough to take them down. If we go now there will be no way for you to set free Kingdom Hearts without your darkness overtaking you. You must have the perfect balance of light and dark to set Kingdom Hearts free without giving into your own selfish desires."

"I know Mickey! But think about it, we're lucky enough already that they were stooped the last time they created Kingdom Hearts. It only takes a year for them to make another one, and by now they're probably half way through! We need to stop them before we cut it too close!"

"I'm sorry Kairi. But I think Mickey will agree with me when I say that you're just not ready yet."

"But that's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Kairi, but it's for your own good." Mickey replies.

"No!" She exclaims angrily leaving the two in complete silence. "I have to go!" She continues, a dark aura forming around her. "Those freaks are the reason that Sora is dead! And I've let them get away with it for far too long! I have to get revenge for him! I have to let them know what they did to me!" She breathes deeply. " ... They killed him before I could even tell him I loved him." She whimpers, tears streaming down her face and the darkness slowly fading around her.

"I know Kairi! But this is the problem!" Mickey yells, "You're far too focused on getting revenge and not focused enough on saving the innocent's lives. You and I are this universe's last chance to stop the Organization and we need to make sure we wait for the right time. I'm sorry, but I think you need to train for at least 4 or 5 more months…"

"4 or 5 more months! They could already have possessed Kingdom Hearts' power by then! This is completely insane Your Majesty and you know it!"

"I'm sorry Kairi but this is the end of the discussion!"

"But this is ridiculous! It's like you don't even care about what they did to Sora! Or about the innocent's lives, for that matter!" Kairi tearfully storms off into the tower and heads for her room.

"It's for her own good. We better leave her alone for tonight." Yen Sid comments.

"I know." Mickey replies, looking down.

Kairi slams the door to her room and rests her tear stricken body on her bed. They were running out of time! How could Mickey and Yen Sid not see that? Maybe she isn't a Keyblade Master but she's as powerful as she'll ever be! She drags her body out of the bed and looks to her mirror. Mascara lines run down her cheeks marking where she had cried. Her face is red and bloated while her usually beautiful straight hair was in tangles.

She ran her hand up and down her face and then began touching her hair. She looked down to the table where she saw her emergency key to Mickey's space ship.

She smiled.

She then rapidly began looking through her drawers and found black hair dye and scissors. She immediately went into her bathroom and locked the door. She quickly began to cut the front of her hair into bangs that covered her forehead, and the back and sides of her hair above her shoulder length. She then opened the box of hair dye and began to mix the ingredients together, while feverously shaking.

She looked up to the mirror to see her reflection and whispered,

"_This is for you, Sora." _

_**A/N: Uh, oh! What's Kairi about to do? Sorry, she's been kind of whiny the past two chapters, but losing the love of your life kind of does that to you lol. Anyways, she won't freak out in the next chapter, promise! **_

_**And in case there's any confusion the reason she has hair dye, scissors, and a key to the ship is in case of emergency if the Organization finds them (it also worked as a convenient plot device for me hehehe). And honestly I want to try and put in more Axel/Namine banter moments because that part was hilarious to write. But anyways tell me what you think! And let me know if there's any questions and I'll be happy to answer them, I can definitely understand how this story could get confusing.**_

_**P.S. Does anybody know if you're supposed to capitalize "keyblade" or "keyblade wielder"? That was bugging the crap out of me while writing this! Also, if you have and questions for me feel free to ask!**_


End file.
